Closer Every Second
by Rurple101
Summary: They get closer every second and feel much for each other, even when one is having a bad day and they other cheers them up, but despite this and a death threat to Alex for money from Gene - what will happen beteween the two coppers? Alex/Gene
1. Chapter 1

Closer Every Second

Chapter One

It had been a hard day for the team and Alex hadn't turned up as she had been ill lately. Being his normal self, Gene had hidden all his panic toward her and brought his tough manner on so they rest of the team didn't guess what was the matter. But Alex had called him earliar aplogizing as she was still poorley. He'd been a lot more calmer since then. They were just cuffing a drug seller for excess amount of herion in his car.

"Take him to station, put in cells and take an early night." Gene said to Ray. Ray nodded and walked off to Chris and Shaz.

Now what was the matter with Lady B?

He drove his beloved He walked upstairs to her flat and knocked on her door.

"GO AWAY!" Alex yelled from inside. Ouch, but she maybe just woke up from those nightmares.

"Not likley Bolls, let me in."

There was a click and the door opened to reveal a very pissed off and upset Alex.

She took one glance at Gene, the tears washed over and she started sobbing. Gene walked in, closed the door.

He took off his jacket and hung it up, rolled up his sleeves and gave her a hug.

"Shhh Bolls..." he soothed her as she stained his top. He didn't mind, she was upset and he had a need to protect her.

He walked her over to the sofa and wrapped her into a blanket.

"Drink?" he asked, he knew how her flat worked. She nodded and started to aplogize.

"I'm sorry Gene.."

"Don't start Bols. No need to aplogize."

"But I hate crying, if I was honest. I am feeling really shitty lately."

"You got angry, you seemed to have loads of pressure or stress built up. Don't blame you. Sam went crazy in the office and threw chairs through windows."

"Really?"

"Figure of speech Bolly."

He handed her a scotch and took a swig of his own. He sat down next to her on the sofa and put his arm around her shoulder.

"This reminds me of when we were locked in that vault" he said.

She chuckled and snuggled deeper into his side.

"We both smelt of sweat then."

"I do Bolls, can't you smell it?"

"Nope."

"Well I was sweating earliar."

"Attrative"

He chuckled "Thank you Bolly."

She sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you Gene." she said truthfully, looking in his eyes.

He grinned at her and pulled her closer. He was determined to not get oo caught up in the moment - or was he overreacting?

"Gene..." Alex asked.

"Yer?"

"Can you help me get up?"

"Where to?"

"My bedroom, You can kip on the sofa."

"Cheers, Alex"

He picked her up. She laughed while squirming in his arms. He placed her gently on her bed and kissed her forehead breifly.

"Night Bolls" and he closed the door.

Confused by his peck on the forehead, she shook it off and fell asleep at once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter 2**

The next week followed without any emotional outbursts from Alex. She had learned that she needed someone to confide in, someone who understood her: even if he didn't realise who she really was. But Alex hadn't seen him since her parent's deaths and she was therefore nervous when she walked up to the familiar house and rang the doorbell.

There were footsteps along the marble floor, she remembered and there was a pause while someone fumbled with the lock and swung it open. Alex gasped when she saw the little blonde haired girl beaming up at her. She was looking at none other than her younger self. She'd forgotten that Evan was looking after her at this time.

"Is Evan in?" Alex asked her younger self. Alexandra Price furrowed her brown as if trying to remember something and then answered. "Yes, he is. Come in and I'll get him!" she said cheerily. Alex grinned in spite of herself. She forgot that she had better manners while she was younger.

"Did you bring Genie?" she asked, looking around behind her before closing the door with a disappointed look. "No" Alex said. "But he hopes you are ok and told me with strict instructions to give you this." And she handed Alexandra a piece of folded over paper.

She took it eagerly and opened it. It was true that Gene had asked her to pass the note to her as he guessed she was in contact with Evan. _Lucky_, she thought as she followed herself down the hallway to the lounge. She wandered in and smiled. It was so cosy and homelike to her.

"Hello again, Alex!" Evan said from the doorway and she turned around to smile at him. "Hello, good to see you and Alexandra are ok."

She walked over to him and he gave her a hug. "Fancy a chat?" he asked and she nodded. "You know me so well." She commented and he grinned. "I just need to take little Alex to school and then I can. You may stay here if you wish." He motioned to the sofa. "Thank you." She answered and sat down.

She heard Evan getting Alexandra ready and grinned at the normal morning routine. Evan would call her that they would be going in ten minutes and she'd always used to rush. Then stumble down the stairs exactly ten minutes later and get to school in the car.

"Be back in a few minutes Alex!" he called before the familiar sound of the front door closing and then her younger self excited voice getting louder.

Alex fidgeted as they silence grew. Then it got too much and she got up and explored the house. Evan would be a while and she would be quick. She hurried up the stairs to Alexandra's (well her old) room and grinned.

It was better than seeing her childhood room in the normal house before her parents died. The walls were a dull pink after all the many times that Evan had worried she wouldn't like it. Waving off the nonsense she had walked over to hug the wall. She touched the wall were she had hugged it all those years ago (to herself).

"How I wish I could change everything" she sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door carefully behind her.

Evan's bedroom door was ajar and she resisted the urge to peak. He was her godfather after all and didn't want anymore unwanted secrets disturbing her. The news of finding out of her mother's affair with Evan was horrible. She was so shocked and gobsmacked.

Sighing again she crept quickly downstairs and hurried over to her seat on the sofa and gazed into space, so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Evan open the loud lock of the door and hang his coat up. He walked in and saw her sitting quietly there. He cleared his throat. She jumped and turned. "Sorry" she muttered "Just…thinking."

"It's fine" he replied and smiled. "Cup of tea?" he asked. "Yes please." She answered and rubbed her hands slowly together.

How would she be able to tell Evan all of her thoughts? That meant explaining that she was Alexandra, which would be extremely hard for him to believe. Her mother hadn't been able to grasp that and her father…he wanted to kill her so they could stay together. Sigh.

_But Evan was the only person who cared about her in the future and now_, she thought. She was again, so caught up in her thoughts that Evan had to tap her to hand her the cup of tea.

"So, is this like a counselling session like before or just a catch up?" he asked as he settled down on the armchair opposite her. She clutched the cup in both hands, warming her up and she sighed. "Both" she muttered darkly.

"Hunt still being violent? The team letting you down? Feeling lonely all the time?" he asked. Alex shook her head again.

"I came to tell you something. But you will probably not believe me. I wouldn't either if I were you." She summed up and took a sip of tea, it warmed her and she sighed.

"Alex, I'm getting worried now. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She looked at the floor as she spoke. "I'll just spit it out."

She saw him nod and she continued.

"I am actually from 2008. I was shot by a man called Layton who I know planted a bomb under my parents car." He looked gobsmacked and she carried on before he would interrupt.

"I was a successful twenty eight year old single mother with a charming daughter called Mollie. I was taking her to school and it was her birthday as well. I was called in and heard that Layton wanted to see me and that eh had a hostage, he'd kill if I didn't see him. I of course went and he knew who I was. He shot me and I was placed in a coma in that world and transferred to this one. To when I was only ten years old, the year my parents died."

Evan looked frozen with shock and Alex took a sip of tea and raised her eyebrows at him. "I promise I'm not making it up. Alexandra is me, the younger version of me. I remember my childhood well. I can even prove if it's me."

He unfroze a bit and croaked out "Ok then. Why did I leave the inner back door open?"

Alex grinned at him "Because if the hedgehogs in your garden are hungry, you leave food there and it's better to sleep there as it's warmer with the heater beside it."

He blinked twice, as if trying to clear his head. "It all makes sense on everything. Why you were so upset, when me and Caroline..." he trailed off and she shuddered.

"Alex..." he started but she held up a hand. "You cannot tell anybody, not even my younger self. As far as 'I' know, I am another woman called Alex as well. Don't mention me to her as it will be confusing."

He nodded and then gaped. "My daughter Mollie, while I'm in a coma now in 2008, you are looking after her as I made you her godfather as well." She smiled.

"Thank you." He muttered. He must have been regretting loads of things he was saying and ectera. All the times she had puzzled him about Alexandra Price when it was really her…it made a lot of sense.

"I won't tell anybody." Then he looked at her. "Don't for god's sake tell Gene. He'll do his nutter if his '_young lady'_ was _Bolly_." She said.

"Bolly?" he asked, confused. "Playful nickname as I'm 'posh'" she said and raised her finger sin the air to note quotation marks.

"You've grown up well." He complemented her.

She flushed and nodded. "I tired to…stop my parent's death. That's why I…I….I was so upset when…I failed." She muttered and looked down.

Evan sat next to her and patted her on the back. "Now you know that I'll be your shoulder to cry on" he said kindly.

She looked up at him. "Thanks Evan."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a part of what happened if Alex hadn't stopped Gil Holis in Season 1, Episode 7 and also my chapter 3...lol**

"Gil, please lower the gun and drop it on the floor" I warned him as he had a look in his eyes. I was paranoid that he would lose it any second now.

"What a load of cobblers..." Gene muttered, loud enough for Gil to hear. He started to shake and then his finger pulled the trigger. The bullet shot out and I dodged it...and went straight into Gene's lower stomach area.

"Gene!" I screamed as he tumbled to the floor. Gil fainted on the spot but I couldn't control it. I ran over to him and knelt down. Blood was pouring from his lower stomach.

"Shit!" I whispered and smacked his face. He opened his eyes. "Bolly!" He yelled in shock and realised what was happening.

"Get a fucking ambulance or you will all suffer my fury!" I screamed over my back.

"What hurts?" I asked frantically to Gene.

"My bleeding stomach" he grumbled.

I felt his cut, just a flesh wound. "_Seriously_, no lower pain like something's wedged or bruised?" He coughed and he blacked out.

"Don't you bloody _dare_ faint out of me Hunt!" I screamed and started striking his chest.

Feeling for a pulse it was slowing.

"Gene...don't die on me" I moaned as I kept striking. One two three four five six

He coughed again. I didn't stop but instead I screamed "Come on Gene! Don't give up."

"Why they hell is there a twat in a clown suit?" he asked, groaning. I could hear the fear of nearing death from the conversation we'd had ages ago and I felt his fear with him. Gene couldn't die. He just couldn't.

"Fight him! Fight him Gene! Don't let him take you!" I yelled louder as I heard footsteps.

"Get the _fucking_ ambulance, why are you just standing there?! Your DCI is dying!!" I screamed at Shaz as she stood numbly. She ran inside.

"I cannot believe I _bloody_ have to do this!!" I cursed and aimed a strike over his heart. He jolted and coughed again.

"Fight him Gene! Tell him I'm not giving in"

He blacked out and his pulse stopped. Without thinking, I took his chin and placed my lips on his and started reviving him. One_, two, three, four, five..._

"Bolls....." he muttered, looking glazed over. I realised I was crying over him. Not bothering to wipe my tears, I continued pounding on his chest.

"If you die, then Gil will get a good kick up the arse from me" I seethed. He seemed to smile. His pulse was rising. I continued and shocked him when I continued reviving him from the mouth.

"I'm not giving in" I confirmed. "Tell him that"

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten..._

He heaved and he was properly breathing now and didn't need my help.

"Bolls..." he said.

"Are...you ok?" I panted and gasping for breath.

He was gasping as well and I helped him up and cradled him in my shoulder. He seemed totally shocked at what had happened. I stroked his cheek reassuringly as I felt him crying. I held him tighter and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

He nodded in answer to my question and I looked sideways at him. "Good" I panted and combed his hair neatly with my fingers.

I heard Ray, Chris, Shaz and Luigi walk outside and saw us, Gene leaning into me for support and me gasping and clutching him.

Shaz said "Is...Is...He alright...m'aame?" she asked me. I gave them the thumbs up and they all sighed in relief.

I pointed at Ray then at Gil. "Cuff that git now and I'll deal with him later." I threatened. He nodded gleefully and cuffed him.

"Bolls..." he started but the ambulance sounds could be heard. I waved them over and they put him into the stretcher. I got in and kept hold of his hand the entire way. I walked alongside them as they wheeled him into the ER.

I was helping in him into his bed and sorting his sheets out in the empty ward. We were alone and I felt more tears coming. They poured quietly as I tucked in in and fluffed his pillows.

"They will do an operation to remove the bullet" I muttered quietly to him and sat down.

"You're acing like my mother Bolls" he said hoarsely and quietly. I turned and my tears still fell from my face.

"Why are you crying Bolls? I'm the one who nearly...nearly..." he struggled as realisation hit him.

I jumped up and sat next to him on the side of the bed, pulling him closer. "You're not dead, that's the important thing." I muttered in his ear quickly.

He stroked my cheek and smiled weakly.

"Bolls..." he muttered and I looked at him. He was smiling gently at me and I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

"Yes?" I answered and he looked incredibly nervous.

"I....I..." he muttered, I had a feeling what he was saying and I put my hand on his cheek as well.

His face was pale, which interested me. Never had anyone and I ever seen Gene Hunt this afraid or nervous. I took his hand in my other one and held it tightly. "Everything's going to be ok."

"Will you stay with me?" he asked, looking like he hated that it sounded so childish.

I nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. But Gil will be getting a good arse kicking though."

He smiled. "That's my girl"

"I'll stay with you; the operation should be less than 20 minutes as it's just a flesh wound. You may be on a drip and when I come back afterwards, you should be sound asleep, sleeping off the excess sleeping drip and you will be fine." I mumbled, wondering why I felt the need to blush.

"Cheers Bolly Knickers. Can I get a peak for luck?" he motioned to my top. I rolled my eyebrows and chuckled.

"Maybe later if you're a good boy."

He couldn't help but grin "I look forward to it." But it didn't reach his eyes.

"I know how your feeling, Gene" I whispered gently. "I understand that you are scared yet feel the need to hide it. You don't like hospitals. They intimidate you as this is where the people you interrogate end up, not yourself. But I'm here, so you shouldn't be worried."

He stared intently into my eyes, the fear alive within. "The only time you were this scared you would die was when we were locked up in that vault, sweating like two hot pigs" I continued.

"You're the only hot one Alex" he mumbled and blushed. I felt my own blush flame my face. "Thanks Gene. But that's not true."

He looked at me and winked cheekily. "Really?" I rolled my eyes.

"We sound like two primary school kids in a shitty soap opera. I'm disappointed in you DCI Hunt." I said riskily.

"One of these days, I may have to kick you up the arse myself Bolls." He chuckled then his face fell. "If I make it." He added.

"You are a DCI not a WPC" I snapped quietly. "You have more balls than the rest of this team. Why now are you afraid? These people are here to help you Gene. They are removing the bullet before it harms you further."

He took in my features and sighed softly. "I must of ruined my image for the team. Am I called DCI cry-baby?"

"The team understand. They understand that I understand you. They also know that we will give them a box to turn out their desks" I finished.

"You do learn as I learned from you." He mused. I grinned and nodded in agreement.

I heard footsteps and Gene stiffened. I turned and saw a nurse. "The Doctor is ready now."

I walked over to the woman and whispered "Is he on a sleeping drip? If not, please do so as he is scared." She nodded anyways. "Yes he is m'aame."

I walked back over to him and gave him another kiss on the forehead. "Stay calm and relax. They are here to help not bother you."

Fear present I decided to take measures into my own hands. "Close your eyes" I mumbled. He did so and I sighed. This was too easy.

I inclined my head to the nurse who attached his drip to his arm as I leaned in. "Remember to be brave" I whispered in his ear before I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

He opened his eyes slightly and I winked at him. "I'll be back afterwards. Take care sweetheart." Then I got up and walked out of the room before I realised my own fear for him.

As Gene watched her walk away, he sighed. He was going to be alright. If Alex said he'd be alright, he would trust her. He leaned back on the headboard and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of her lips on his briefly.

"Righty buster. You are now hereby accused of shooting my DCI in front of Luigi's Italian restaurant. Do you have anything to say?" I said as I paraded around the interview room, my hands behind my back and Gil cuffed sitting nervously around in his seat.

"I didn't do it." He muttered. I blanched and glared at him.

"You shot DCI Hunt as if to prove a point. I know because it was I who had to revive him and take him to hospital where he is currently in a operation. You shot him, end of story. Hope you enjoy prison for the rest of your life because I warned you. Your son wouldn't want a dad who killed somebody. "

I didn't care about pitying him. "You tricked me, the clever one of the team who tends to believe people's word and used me! You made me convince my team that it wasn't you and you were caught red handed. You attempted to murder the entire restaurant if Hunt hadn't come outside."

"He's a coward" he said, sobbing. I threw a pen at him. "DCI Hunt is not a coward. He is a brae police officer who has served this country well to this day!" I roared.

"And your his servant?" he asked. I threw another pen at him, he winched. "Do not insult others to gain freedom! Nobody made you shot him! You did it out of prue guesses and aggression! Officers, take him away!"

I turned and walked out of the interview room and outside to the Quattro. He was waking up soon and we had a little surprise for him.

I walked through the doors and showed my pass. They allowed me through and I spotted him lying sleep on the pillows, his face peaceful and calm. I sat down in the chair next to him and smiled weakly to myself.

I watched as if on que, he started to slowly wake up. He stirred once, he stirred twice and his eyes snapped open and glared around. He saw me and his glare vanished. Instead he smiled warmly once he spotted me.

"Hey" I said quietly but didn't move. I knew how he felt after operations and so I was careful. He groaned as he moved and I lost my nerve and helped him up.

"How's your stomach?" I asked and he grunted. "Still hurts a tad." He motioned that I could look. Moving his robe away, I saw that it looked much bruised and stitches were present.

"It's bruising but that's normal" I said normally.

"You owe me a peak" he reminded me.

"Are you up to getting out of here?" I asked. "Because if so, I came to spring you free."

"You're a lifesaver Bolls." He muttered.

"I brought you a spare suit from your flat which, before you ask, Viv gave me the keys for. So I'll pop out and give you some privacy."

I was about to walk out when he caught my hand and pulled me back in his arms, making him moan again. "Sorry!" I squealed as I steadied him.

"Bolls, I'm bloody fine." He said but his head was dizzy. I brushed his short but longish blonde hair out of his eyes and smiled before walking out of the room.

10 minutes later he came out, dressed smartly in his long black suit and coat. I took his hand for his support and signed the form to allow him out.

"I'm driving before you complain" I said. He started to protest before I said. "Friends don't let other friends drive drunk, Gene. You're high from sleeping meds and you're not crashing this thing when it's so pretty to look at." I argued back. He shut up and got in the passenger seat.

It was a quiet journey from the hospital to the police station. I slowed as I approached the entrance and neatly parallel parked the Quattro in front.

As I got out I saw him eyeing up my parking. He caught my eye and raised his eyebrows. I rolled mine and walked inside, dragging him along with me.

"Why are we bleeding rushing?" he asked as we walked along the hallway to CID. I didn't answer and went behind him. I placed my hands over his eyes and he jumped.

"What in the name of _holy_ are you doing Bolls?" he asked, bemused. I kicked him in the back to make him move forward and the doors opened.

"Surprise!" we all said as I took my hands off his face and smiled at him. Shaz, Ray, Chris and myself had spent most of the late afternoon decorating CID for a party for Gene.

He took a moment to survey the decorations then to my excited face. He was mulling over saying something smart or cruel but he gave in and sighed.

"Thanks guys" he muttered, looking down. I patted him on the back as Ray and Chris grinned.

"Can it you two" I hissed as I pushed him into his office. They stopped smirking and nodded, walking over to Shaz to get drinks.

"You organized this?" Gene asked, once I'd handed him a glass of whiskey and he was sitting in his seat. I nodded and winked.

"Shaz did most of the decorations though" I added before taking a swig of my drink. It was very strong and I felt my eyes water. Coughing slightly, I put my drink down and looked at him.

He was very tired and the bags under his eyes were deeper than beforehand. He kept rubbing his eyes and he seemed paler than normal.

"Gene, what else hurts that you lied about before?" I said, not taking a 'nothings wrong' for an answer. He shrugged and I sighed. I knew when he was lying. I drew the blinds and the cover for the door before sitting in front of him on his desk.

"I can't Alex" he muttered softly.

"Why not?" I asked even softer, leaning forward.

"It's...embarrassing." he stuttered out. I smirked.

"Gene, god's sake, just bloody tell me. I don't laugh."

"My legs are really sore."

"Left or Right?

"Right mostly"

"Lower or Higher leg?"

"Higher"

"That makes...good sense" I said, thinking it over before I said it. He looked up sharply.

"Pardon?"

"You fell onto that leg. Why didn't you tell me or one of the nurses?"

"Because I was scared shitless and humiliated in that bloody place!!"

"Oh Gene..." I said, taking his free hand and holding it tightly. "You should of told me sooner."

"I'm not going back there!" he said, rising the panic in his tone. I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not going to. Is it a swelling, bruise or itching pain?"

"All three. Not much swelling."

"I'll take you back to my flat afterwards" I said calmly. "I can have a look at it then to understand."

He looked taken aback. "Say that again?"

"Gene, how do you think I know so much about hospitals and drugs? I was a trainee nurse before I was a DI."

"Wicked, _god_ that gives me the horn!" He cursed. I giggled childishly and patted his cheek.

We stayed there talking for about twenty more minutes until we were forced out and we went to Luigi's. Gene was glad that Luigi at least, wasn't bothered by his embarrassment and gave him some beer free of charge.

After nearly two hours, Gene was staring to get quite drunk and decided to call it a night. The great thing with him is that no matter how pissed he gets: he can make it home for the night.

"You can sleep on my sofa if you want" I whispered to him as I pulled him out of the restaurant. He nodded as he limped up the stairs to my flat, me holding one of his arms round my neck for his support.

"Now..." I said, taking his coat and shoes off for him. He smiled cheeringly at me. "Let me have a look at this swelling."

He obliged and when he removed his trousers to show his bruise, I could of gasped. His higher leg was bright red and cuts were viable where he'd scratched it. I put a blanket over his private area and he held it there tightly. I grinned a knowing look.

"Stay there" I said as I moved to the bathroom, grabbed the medical kit and sat on the floor in front of him.

"Bolly..." he said as I worked, sighing in relief when I put the cold itching cream on his scrap. "Would you call me your best friend?"

I looked up as I was bandaging up his leg surprised. "Yes of course, Gene. You think I'd be patching you up now if you weren't?" I asked jokingly. He nodded in agreement.

Then he whispered some that I could have sworn he did say when I bent over his cut and finished the bandaging. It sounded a lot like he was quietly telling me something deep.

I looked up "Huh didn't catch that." He grinned. "You weren't meant to."

That left me confused. I packed the kit away and sat next to him on the sofa and sighed. "Your leg should be fine now."

He put his right arm over my shoulder and put his head on mine, his eyes looking down into mine. "Thanks Bolls."

It was intense for a moment as we gazed at each other. The moment felt so close and intimate that I didn't even want to blink or breathe to lose it. Gene seemed to be fighting a losing battle inside him and his eyes were watery.

I reached up and wiped away his fallen tears off his cheek with my fingers. "Don't cry" I whispered. He heaved and then started to release his tears.

"I'm scared Bolly Knickers." He confessed to me as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm scared of being alone forever, dying alone and in pain."

It took me a while to realise that he was seriously true with me. Just like after I'd revived him, I put my arms around him and pushed him into my embrace. He sniffed and then broke down completely.

"You will never be alone" I promised my voice strong and determined as I stroked his hair. He looked at me and smiled weakly. "You will always have me Gene. That's what friends are for."

He looked up cheekily up at me. "Had a good enough look at my cleavage?" I asked sarcastically. He winked.

He kissed my nose affectionately. "Night Bolls."

"Night Gene" I said as I pulled the blankets over the pair of us and fell asleep instantly in his warm embrace with mine.

**Hehe, longer than the other chapters. Hope it's alright and that I got the feelings and ectera right. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter Four**

"Remember even the time that the guv stamped your own _arse_!" Shaz slurred as she spilt half her drink upon the counter of Luigi's bar. She and Alex had been enjoying a girly day together and they were remembering their best moments with the team. Little did they realise that DCI Keats was sitting down at the table directly behind them and listening to every word.

"That was good times!! Then my own blooming mother walks in!!" Alex scoffed as finished her glass of red wine. "Your mum walked into CID?" Shaz said confused.

"Ooops!" Alex said. "One of my little secrets...best not to say anything to anyone...most importantly Gene, he'll question me none stop like...well himself!"

Keats ears pricked up and he raised an eyebrow...Alex's mother walked in?

"What in the name of Raymondo's furry moustache are you two _doing_?" came the voice of Gene Hunt, emerging from the doorway. He winked at Alex and she giggled, the drink having gone to her head.

"Well, I have been told that a certain DCI Keats is reported missing" Gene continued, playing his game.

Alex rolled her eyes "Another needle in a haystack Gene. I believed you all the while." She raised her glass to find it empty.

Shaz laughed, pointing at her glass "its empty silly!" she nudged Alex and whispered something in her ear. Alex let out a strangled giggle and put a hand in front of her mouth. "Shaz!"

"Speaking of you PC Granger" Gene continued. "Chris wishes to escort you home. He and I quote 'is worried that you might fall over too many times as beforehand' whatever that nonsense means."

Shaz nodded and gave Alex a hug. "See you tomorrow _stamped butt_!" she laughed hysterically and Alex high fived her as Gene rolled his eyes, Women and booze...

"Reencountering the stamped arse situation were we?" Gene asked, raising his eyebrows at her. She grinned seductively and poured herself more wine and took a swig. "It was quite hilarious at the time."

"Best moment of my life" he replied and she giggled, nudging his arm. "Rude git." She accused mockery. He sighed and looked at her, surveying her.

"You're pissed" he stated.

"You are a construct" she replied.

He chuckled. "I believe I've heard those words before."

"Indeed you have DCI Hunt" she mused, the drink controlling her flirting. Gene smiled; he knew how it felt to be this drunk before.

He leaned down and whispered "Look behind you and recognize the shoes." Alex turned sharply to where Keats was disguised and nearly spit her wine out of her nose.

"What the _hell_?!" she yelled, pointing at him. "You filthy eavesdropper!" she screamed.

_Crikey_, thought Gene. He had forgotten how she was anger when pissed.

Keats got up and winked at her. "Evening DI Drake. Hunt."

Gene grunted and took a swig of beer which Luigi had handed him.

"Get. Out!" Alex said her voice icy as frost.

Keats chuckled.

"Get out before I throw you out the _bloody_ window!" she warned.

Gene raised his eyebrows and noticed Alex had her gun tucked in her back pocket. Slowly he reached for it and withdrew it. She hadn't noticed.

"I come in here to escape the harsh reality of work and stress and shitloads of paperwork and you poking your nose in everywhere!" she yelled. "To hang out with my friend and have a loose night. But _no_, DCI Keats wishes to first accuses me of allegations that are plain NONSENCE!" she yelled, raising her voice.

"And second, eavesdropping while I relax. You're just how Gene used to be!!"

"Gee thanks Bolls" Gene said. Alex didn't react.

"I could have you done for harassment." She muttered quietly.

Keats was getting to his feet. "I was just leaving....Bolls."

Before Gene could stop her, Alex had aimed a punch straight in his manhood. _Ouch_, though Gene. Alex can hit hard and no man wants to experience that in _that_ area. He thought himself lucky.

"I...I thought it....was your nick...name!" Keats groaned, clutching his privates. He wasn't going to arrest her. He hadn't been the gentlemen he knew he was and Alex would never have done this while sober.

"Bolly, calm down. Your drunk and gunna regret this later. Come with me." Gene said, tugging at her. When she didn't move he sighed and hoisted her up in his arms. She didn't fight him and they were up the stairs and in her flat before she could blink.

"Shit" she murmured as she clutched her head and swayed. Gene caught her just in time and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her carefully on the bed and got her silk night top she wore to bed. He removed her boats and her jacket.

"You're going to undress yourself Bolls, even if you are pissed." He muttered. Why was he acting all gentlemen lately? Why had he felt so possessive of her and why on earth did he want to swell with pride when she punched him in the balls about the nickname???

"I'm going to be sick" she muttered. Gene grabbed her metal bin and shoved it in front of her mouth before she was promptly sick into it.

"You weren't lying" Gene commented and kept it in front of her.

"That stupid prick" she cursed, sweat beading upon her forehead.

"Don't get too drunk next time eh Bolls?" Gene joked. She did the two finger sign and him and he winked back at her. _He enjoyed her presence better than his family and ex wife had been, _he thought. _Whoa! Where did that come from?_

"Staying on the sofa?" she murmured and he relaxed when he saw that she was stroking his black and red tie that was dangling in front of her. He nodded and wiped the sweat off her head.

"Can you pass my water?" she asked, motioning to the bedside table where a glass of water was sitting. He obliged and she downed it in one. Flopping back on her bed she wished more than anything for her hangover to go away.

"Sweet dreams bolly knickers" he murmured and kissed her on the forehead as he normally did when he rescued her from downstairs on nights like this. She blew a kiss to him cockily and sighed, closing her eyes and falling asleep as she did.

Gene hadn't even exited the room when her faint snoring was heard. He'd felt his insides flutter when she mock blew a kiss at him and he had no idea why. He grabbed a shirt from the wardrobe which he had left before she'd arrived and closed the bedroom door behind him.

He got the blanket for the sofa and pillow, snuggled down and sighed. Why did he have the sense of dread and passion coming on to him? He got up suddenly and locked the front door to the flat. Feeling a lot safer, he went back to the sofa and also fell asleep easily, dreaming.

"_You never told me your name" Gene said as he popped a piece of bread into the woman's open mouth. Her hair was a delicate brown and had soft short hair, gelled into the basic eighties hairstyle. He wanted so badly to reach over and kiss her lips until he died but the woman looked into his eyes and a confused expression appeared on her face._

"_Gene it's me, Alex."_

Gene jerked awake, sweating and breathing hardly. He saw it was morning. It took him a while to realise that Alex, in person was sitting on the coffee table, looking at him concerned. She was wearing a dark blue silk and low riding top which left little to the imagination, along with her normal night blue jeans and killer heels. "You alright Gene?" she asked.

"Yer..." he murmured, putting his hands in his greasy and short blonde hair. "I..fine Bolls."

"We need to get to work. Body has been found, stabbed to death and we are needed. Get in the shower and I'll make you breakfast." She recited and got up, leaving him with a annoyed expression upon his face.

"GENE!" she yelled a moment later, he jumped as he'd been gazing into space. "Gene...wake up and smell the coffee." She said, placing a cup of coffee on the table. He went to move but she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet her concerned expression again, worry painted in her eyes.

"You sure you're ok?" she whispered.

"Yes!" he groaned harshly, getting up, knocking her hand away and marched to the bathroom. Alex sighed and went back to making breakfast.

They were walking into CID when Gene thought he couldn't stand it anymore. They hadn't spoken since before breakfast and he was feeling quite guilty.

She wasn't being cold to him, on the contrary she was feeling fine. Just a bit puzzled.

Pushing open the doors to CID they found no one was int here yet. The silence grew and Alex broke it by sitting behind her desk and scanning the file in front of her.

Tension grew so thick that when she started humming, Gene nearly jumped out of his skin.

He walked around the desk and leaned over her shoulder. It wasn't a nice case to be doing but this was the police.

He saw Alex shudder. He traced the page and he shivered too. Te body had been found in a graveyard, next to a freshly built grave but been abandoned.

"Creepy..." he murmured. Alex got up from her seat and walked across the room to the kitchen area.

She got two fresh cups, got the kettle boiling and was stirring it around the cups when Gene walked over to her.

"Bolls..." he started but had no idea how to finish. She looked up and saw pity in her eyes again.

She poured the milk into the cups and picked both of them up and walked to Gene's office, kicking the door open with her heel and closed it behind Gene. She gave him his tea and flicked open the file on Gene's desk as well. It was the same as Alex's but a sticky note was attached.

_It's now or never..._

Confused, she showed him the note. She hadn't a clue what he meant but Gene understood it_. Keats, the barstod_ he thought and crumpled it in his fist and threw it into the bin.

She was about to walk out when he blurted out "Bolly, I'm sorry."

She turned and raised her eyebrows. "For what?" she asked.

"This morning....when I..." he trailed off.

She chuckled. "Gene, Gene, Gene, what am I going to do with you?" She said affectionately.

"Huh?" said Gene. He was confused.

"I wake up most mornings confused, angry and worried the entire time sweetie. I was just worried as you were half moaning in your sleep. At first I thought I left the radio on but it was you. Got me scared for a moment as well." She added.

He went over to her and gave her a warm hug. It felt so nice that he had to make his arms let go. "Thanks..."

"Sorry to interrupt guv..." Ray Carling said from the doorway, making them both jump. "But there's been an eyewitness who has come forward."

"Let's fire up the Quattro!" Gene said happily. He took her hand and walked out of CID, feeling better than when he'd entered it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter Five**

"Why won't you?" Jim teased Alex as he starred at her intently, well more importantly, her cleavage that was showing slightly, leaving not much to the imagination. She had spotted him but sighed heavily when she turned away. They were standing in the kitchen area of CID and she was in the process of making two cups of tea. Then she remembered what he was asking.

"I will not go out on a date with you Keats as you are a senior officer who which we work with." She said as she walked out and to Shaz's desk which was empty. In fact the only people in the room were her and Keats. Gene was in his office but with the doors shut and the blinds drawn, she wouldn't have blamed him if he was just sitting in there sulking and having the occasionally sip of his whiskey. Their new lead which they'd acted on this morning was a false one and being destroyed half his office, Alex felt pity for him.

"You went out with Hunt before." He accused. Alex squared her shoulders and held the mug in between her hands, cradling it for the warmth.

"Yes…see with Gene it was different. He asked a week beforehand and I being new had accepted. But then we had…a slight disagreement which landed me in sending him on holiday. So that got…_forgotten_. It was only until the eve of my parent's deaths and I thought was my last night, I went out with him. It wasn't anything really. Just two friends hanging out together really. Which I admit we still do." She rambled but Keats only took half of it in.

"You sent him away on holiday? Why?" he asked, curiously.

"Leave me alone Keats" Alex said, narrowing her eyes and walking towards her own desk. He put a hand on her shoulder which stopped her. No matter what he asked, she wasn't saying anything bad about Gene to _Keats_ of all people.

"Alex…" he started.

"DI Drake to you" she merely growled.

"DI Drake, why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to land my DCI in the shit again! Alright! I learned from it last time as I was new! A beginner's mistake! Now if you don't mind, get off me and leave me ALONE!" she hissed but near the end of her sentence her voice was carrying so loudly, that Gene inside his office could hear her.

"You should go out with me if you know what's good for you." He stated.

She mock chuckled and raised her eyebrows "Is that a threat?"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"You're a possessive freak sometimes aren't you? Can't you take no for an answer?"

There was a pause and he shook his head. "I'll force you then…" he started leaning forward but before he got nay closer and Alex could punch him, Gene's office door opened and he stepped out.

Pushing Keats away she walked over to him, handed him the tea in her hands and through the side door to the mini balcony.

"Leave her alone when she tells you too Jim" Gene chuckled darkly. "She'll punch your gob so hard you can't feel it for a whole night. I should know."

He took a swig of tea and Keats glared. "You think you own her. She's crazed herself into thinking she is safe here with _you_!"

"Maybe she is!" Gene retorted, his face going maroon. He felt the sick feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like remembering the shooting.

"_You_ shot _her_ Gene."

"It was an accident!"

"She didn't think so!"

"You lying _bastard_! She told me herself she didn't blame me!"

"Alex is ten times…"

"Are you guys fighting over me?" Alex said from the doorway, watching them. She was flattered by Gene's approach but pissed at Keats.

Gene stopped and closed his eyes for a brief second, now what? Why was he feeling sick at her hearing everything? Sick…no embarrassed was more like it.

Alex walked into the room, seeing Gene close his eyes she mentally grinned. "The answer is still a NO Keats."

"Call me Jim, Alex."

"Goodbye Keats." She said, ignoring him. Keats huffed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What a childish possessive control freak!" Alex hissed to herself. Gene chuckled at her outcome. "Slimy rotten bastard are my words."

"I know Guv. I know." She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. "You alright?"

Gene smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine Bolls. Luigi's?"

"It's a _date_." She muttered and grabbed her coat as they walked out of CID, both smiling at themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter Six**

"Police! Open up!"

Alex groaned as she rolled over onto the floor of her lounge. She moaned as she moved, crawling on her knees towards the door. She got up and as she wobbled, unlocked the front door to her flat. Ray and Gene were standing there and Gene looked quite pissed off.

"W-what?" she yawned as she left the door open and wandered to her kitchen. "Come in guys." She added when they stayed at the door. Gene came in and took one look at Alex. "You got the lurgy, you have."

She sneezed suddenly, turning sharply away from the counter and into her hands. "No shit Sherlock" she muttered as she walked slowly to the bathroom.

Gene got the two cups and made the tea. Ray sniggered. "What are you laughing at?" Gene asked.

"You and her" he chuckled. "So fucking oblivious you both are!"

"Raymondo, either explain or find another job."

"You and DI Drake."

"Don't be ridiculous Ray. That for sure will never happen!" he scoffed, though he turned away from him, worried about his true feelings.

"Righty guv." Ray surrendered and drank his tea. Alex coughed as she came back in with a redder nose than before and wearing her red dressing gown.

"Stupid hangover" she moaned and she grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down quickly. "Bolls...you haven't got just a hangover." Gene argued, holding out the tea to her. Taking it she gave him a grateful smile. She took a swig then walked over to the sofa where the duvet was spilt across the floor.

"You two woke me up" she said, sniffling as she spoke and picked the pillows and duvet off the floor. Ray chuckled again "Sorry M'aame. Business was quiet and we thought we'd pop round to see you."

"Thanks for the dropping in." She muttered, winking at Gene. She didn't mind seeing Gene on weekends, even if it was half past seven in the morning! Ray was surprisingly cheery and she felt uneasy with him around her flat when she wasn't really dressed right.

"What's got you in such a good mood today, Ray?" she asked as she finished her cup of tea. She was sure that she'd scolded her throat but didn't really care.

"Me? I'm fine." He said, confused at her question. He was his normal self, wasn't he?

"You must of had a rough night last night, Bolly" Gene said, taking her mug and refilling it with more tea.

Maybe he was pleased at the outcome of the case, she thought. The case had been a struggle but with her tough, witty ideas she and Gene had managed to catch the serial killer before he got too crazed.

"Yeah well, I was hanging out with Shaz and Chris. Quite funny. You hear that they are thinking of staring things back up again?" she said.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Oh not again!" he moaned. Alex chuckled and patted Ray on the shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself Ray."

"Drake, I really _wasn't_ joking!" he said half annoyed, half playing along. Alex chuckled again and sighed. "I know you weren't."

"About what?" Gene asked, despite himself.

"Oh...nothing" Alex said mysteriously. Ray winked at his guv and smiled to himself. Drake and the guv, it was good matching. They obviously adored each other's presence, why not?

Gene wandered over to the lounge and noticed something she hadn't seen before. It was some papers and newspaper cuttings about...the Price's he saw and a calendar.

'_Arrived'_ was clearly marked as well as on the same day _'Mollie's Birthday'_. He saw it was the calendar of her first few months here. He scanned over the dates and was puzzled why she had pictures of Tim and Caroline Price. She had all information and some dates in their lives.

Ray sat up and put out his fag. "I'm gunna be off now guv. Need to see the girl I'm with."

"Oooh!" Alex said cockily. "Who's the unlucky woman?"

Gene laughed and so did Ray. "One of those twins. Might get somewhere with them now!"

Alex shuddered. "Some things best left to the unknown Ray. See you."

"Bye" and he was out the door.

"Can I ask what this is?" Gene asked, pointing at the wall. Alex debated with herself. She'd have wanted to remove her first months here but the painful memory of her mum and dad's deaths were ringing in her ears.

"Their...just a record of things..." she trailed off. Gene looked at her and saw her uncomfortable expression.

"Best to not say anything at the moment" she whispered. He nodded and walked over to her. "You alright Bolls?"

She sighed deeply and nodded. "Just very tired."

"Go back to bed."

"Pardon?" she asked, did he say what she thought he said.

"Your not well, go to bed and get some sleep."

"What day is it?"

"Monday morning."

"What?!" she screeched. She went to the TV and switched it on. Sure enough it was half past seven on a _Monday_ morning.

"I thought...it was Saturday..."

"Nope, it's Monday. Come on Bolls."

"I have to go to work."

"Bed. NOW" he ordered.

"But..."

Tired of her protesting, he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her gently in under the sheets.

"Now I'll lock up, you go to sleep, Bolls."

"Gene, what are...?"

"Being kind, I'm your boss. I'll tell myself that you're ill which you are. If we really need you or if anything comes up, I'll call you. Ok?"

She looked at him, gobsmacked and confused. "Yes, _sir_" she muttered.

He smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't follow me out."

"Why not? I like my job."

"Bolly..."

"It's not fair!"

"God, you're acting like my little sister! Alex that is the end of this. See you later."

And with that he kissed her forehead before walking out of the bedroom. A few minutes later she heard the flat door's lock click. Sighing she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter Seven**

Alex woke up at the sound of the front door opening. She heard gentle but heavy footsteps creep across the flat to her bedroom door.

"Bolls?" Gene asked from behind the door.

"Mmm?" she answered, stretching and rolling over. "You can come in." She added and opened her eyes carefully to see a very tired Gene in his typical long black coat and crocodile skin boots.

The sight of him cheered her up at once and she smiled up at him. "Evening Mr Hunt. What can I do for you?" She stretched her arms as she did so and yawned loudly. She flicked her bedside light on and blinked in the sudden lightness.

Gene sighed a sigh of relief. He was glad he'd told her to sleep. Already she looked ten times better. Her nose wasn't red anymore and she wasn't sporting the heavy black bags under eyes. Her cheeks were rosy warm from sleeping and she seemed better for it.

"You 'lright?" he asked as he cleared his throat. He sat down on the edge of the bed and she seemed to visible crawl towards him. He took her hand in his gloved one and looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Sexy as hell and a very kind intelligent woman.

"Quiet day?" she asked. She had slept through all of it and was glad she had Gene here now. He nodded. "Yer, except the big disagreement with Keats. He came into the office and demanded to know where you where."

She groaned. "Stupid possessive pig." She murmured and leaned her head on Gene's shoulder. It was comforting and he was warmer than her bed was. She also felt very safe when she was close to him and it radiated off him. The only thought she had was to crawl towards him and cling onto him.

"Don't think too much about it Bolls. He also said that my car wasn't in fashion anymore." He added as a joke. She sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "But the Quattro is the _coolest_ car I've ever been in! When I was younger I bugged my dad to buy one."

"You like the Quattro?" he asked.

"Just don't like the fact that while you drive, everyone get thrown about the place!" she said exasperated. He chuckled.

"I want to drive it" she muttered.

"No way" he answered automatically.

"Why not?"

"Cause....it's my car"

"Ok"

"Did you just stop arguing?"

"Yes"

"Where has the stroppy tart I had as my DI?!"

"Oh shut up."

He chuckled and put his arms around her. "Why is Keats so determined to make you have a bad name?" she asked, taking his hand and removing his driving gloves.

"Something's are best left unsaid Bolls."

"One of these days, I will have to kill you Gene Hunt."

"I know Bolly. But that's what all the ladies say."

"But I'm Bolly."

"Indeed you are."


	8. Chapter 8

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter Eight**

Chris and Ray were walking around outside the police station, having a fag and arguing at the same time.

Ray groaned "I thought you found them already!" He inhaled his cigarette and smiled to himself, DI and fags, booze and women. Sadly Chris was prone to losing files.

"I haven't lost them" Chris said, trying to be smart. "I put them down on my desk, then Shaz and m'aame plonked more files on my desk! And it's just got mixed up with the older cases!" Ray sighed.

"That's because their lost, Chris" he sighed again. "You just explained what that word meant. I thought you said you were ok with the tidiness. You should take after m'aame and Shaz. At least they can tidy themselves up afterwards. Your desk is always messy."

"Not to disobey your position Ray" Chris perked up, slightly annoyed at his best mate. "I'm not taking after a few girls! Girls are naturally tidy and organised. Me, I' just..."

"...a _poof_." Ray finished and shook his head. "Just find the bloody witness statements ASAP Chris. Then we can move on with the work being carried out."

"Yes Ray" Chris answered and walked off, still annoyed. Ray shook his head, chuckling to himself.

Chris stormed into CID which made Alex and Gene to look up from Alex's desk. Alex was sitting in her chair and Gene was looking over her shoulder, his face inches from hers, making it a very hard atmosphere for them to work in. Alex actually sighed in relief when Chris came in. Gene cleared his throat and pointed at the map.

"_There_" he said, tapping it with his finger. "There is where the heroin is, I _bet_."

"But guv..." Alex started weakly.

She understood the logic on why Tony Gibbs would keep it locked in an abandoned warehouse, but it owned to Kenneth Tobol, a dear friend of the commissioner of the met.

"...don't you see? He's got us, how you phrase it _'by the bollocks'_. He's mates with the commissioner!"

"Shit" Gene muttered. "Softly, softly Bolls. We cannot let him slip through our fingers again can we?"

She shook her head and moaned softly, feeling sick. She saw something and half gasped. There was a small girl sitting at her from Shaz's desk. She was sitting on the side and swinging her legs. Alex gasped, this time she did it loudly.

She was getting images of Mollie in front of her in CID. The thought made her feel so guilty to her darling daughter. It may be fun in the eighties, but her daughter needed her. Her mother had been failed to her. She couldn't let that ruin Mollie's childhood.

It got too much; Mollie's piercing gaze made her actually afraid of her daughter for the first time in her life. She started to initially pant, she couldn't breath…

She got up suddenly, making Gene jump. She ran out of CID, fearing that the tears would come. She checked the clock.

_Nearly 'lunchtime'_ she thought. She controlled her expression as she hurried to the door to her flat. Luigi came out and saw her.

"Ah Signorina Drake! Will you and the Police be in my restaurant this evening?" he asked, gently. She smiled kindly at the Italian.

"Yes maybe. I'm just going...upstairs. I need a moment."

Luigi understood and patted her shoulder before going down the steps into his restaurant.

Alex sighed and ran up the stairs to her flat. She went in, slammed the door and punched wall hard, bruising her hand but not breaking anything.

"I'm...so...so..sorry Mollie!" she moaned aloud and then she started crying.

The tears raced down her cheeks and groaned, kicking the sofa and feeling claustrophobic. Her sobbing got louder and in an attempt to stop it she put a pillow to her mouth. She lay on the sofa, sobbing into the soft pillow and thinking of her daughter.

She sensed her at the doorway but she closed her eyes. "Please forgive me Molls. I don't know how to get back and I fear I may be here longer than I first wanted or thought. Please forgive me!"

She remained on her sofa for ages, wanting her grief and guilt to go away.

Gene looked after Alex confused. She had jumped up as if she had springs in her bottom and ran out of CID.

Maybe he'd upset her...? Maybe she was just having a bad day...? He was confused as he walked back to his office.

Chris raised his eyebrows, _women_!

Shaz walked in and he instantly regretted the thought as he laid eyes on her. He loved how she was always simple and being her quiet all the time. He approached her nervously.

"Want to get a drink Shaz?" he asked. Her answer shocked him when she replied.

"Sure, Chris. I need to finish this report then we can go."

He'd been expecting a rejection. Whooping in his head he walked back to his desk and dug through the papers.

A familiar paper was under his pencil. He picked it up just as Ray walked in.

"Found it!" he yelled and Ray rolled his eyes. Gene walked out of his office and glared at Chris.

"You are a police officer, not a primary schoolboy. _Shush_!"

"Yes, guv" he said embarrassed.

Shaz just chuckled as she continued typing away.

Gene continued. "If I make it correct, it is _lunchtime_! Get out the lot of yer!"

They packed up and walked out; Gene picking up Alex's abandoned white leather jacket slung across her seat and followed the rest out to Luigi's.

He stopped at the flat entrance to look up. Would she be upstairs? Was there any point going up? She sighed and shook his head, deciding on checking the restaurant first.

Then he went into the restaurant, hoping that Alex was either pissed out of her head in there, or not angry at him. She _wasn't_ in there. Luigi instead came up to him.

"Ah Signor Hunt, I need you do a favour yes? About the young signorina upstairs?" he asked.

Gene looked confused. "What DI Drake dose doesn't concern me Luigi."

"Ah yes, but she is very upset. I see it on her face as she runs up the stairs. As if she was about to cry. I ask if you would go up and see if she is ok for me." He asked, a slightly worried look appearing on his face.

Gene grunted and nodded, walking back out of the restaurant and pushing the door to the flat open. Climbing the stairs, he stopped and knocked briefly on the door.

"Drake?" he said through the door.

He could hear muffled crying and his insides felt sick. _This couldn't not be about him could it? _

There was a click as the lock opened and the door swung open to reveal Alex, her face still wet from her tears but not crying anymore, as if she was trying to control it.

"Y-_yes_?" she asked, hiccupping slightly and looking at him. "Luigi has asked me to check how you were. Which I'm going to ask myself now."

She smiled weakly. "Tell yourself and Luigi that I'm fine. Just having...a moment."

"Want to talk about it over a glass or two of wine?" he asked, making her smile more.

He handed her the jacket and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "No need to worry now Bolls. The Gene Genie will cheer you up." He said.

She nodded and sighed heavily. Was there any point explaining to Gene?

"I want to get pissed first" she muttered, closing the door behind her and walking down the stairs after him.

"Good girl" he whispered in her ear. She was so glad she had the Gene Genie for her best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_All__ Ashes To Ashes content and characters and ectera are owned by kudos studios and the BBC._

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter Nine**

"I'm going and that is ruddy well final!"

Gene yelled from his office down his telephone.

Alex didn't notice. She was too busy snoring quietly on her desk, her head in her crossed arms and dreaming peacefully.

Gene strode out of his office; determined to march to Keats office himself and punch him right where it hurts.

But he was halfway to the door when Alex moaned quietly in her sleep. He stopped and saw her sleeping on her desk.

On a really bad day, worse than today, he would have yelled at her.

But he _couldn't_, not when she looked so vulnerable. He got his black coat and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. He then went back to his office and tried to calm down.

"_You know, I don't understand you DI Drake" said Gene, sitting with her as they usually did on late nights, talking from her sofa as she stood in the kitchen, making a cup of tea._

"_Nobody ever does Guv" she answered. She turned round and saw him smile back at her, despite himself. She walked back over and handed him his tea. He took it gratefully and gulped half of it down. He leaned back and put an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled into him greedily._

_She blinked and saw that she wasn't in the arms of Gene at all, but DCI Keats from Discipline and Complaints. He grinned creepily down at her and started running his hands down her perfect body. He reached for her top and she screamed and fell off the sofa. She felt someone shake her but thought he was attacking her, she screamed once more..._

"Bolly! Wake up!!" came Gene's real voice as he crouched over her. She had fallen out of her chair and was shaking nonstop.

It was a good thing that it was just her and him, he thought as he panicked.

He gently tapped her face but nothing. Then he sighed and smacked her awake. She shot up and looked around, sweat on her forehead and panting heavily.

"Gene..." she panted looking up at him fearfully.

"That's me Bolls" he answered, mirrored fear in his eyes. "You ok?"

"Um...yeah...I think...so...just bad...dream..." she panted again, closing her eyes and trying to stop her tears from starting.

Before she knew it, she had her head resting in Gene's chest and his arms were safely her.

"You can cry it all out if it helps" he whispered softly. She nodded and snuggled into him, scared he would turn into Keats in a puff of smoke and resume to her nightmare.

Then she felt her sobs coming. She leaned her face into Gene's chest and broke down. He held her tighter and rocked her gently back and forward.

"Shhhh, it's alright Bolls. Gene Genie is here." He cooed as he stroked her hair in a despite attempt to calm her down.

She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed "It...was...Keats."

Gene tensed and his anger towards Keats grew. "What happened Bolly?" he asked.

"Can I go home?" she said snifferling and looking up at him. His dazzling blue eyes met her hazelnut ones and he was falling into her trap.

"Yer, it's nearly lunchtime anyway..." He said. Then he had an idea. He lifted her up and put his coat on her.

"Gene...you'll freeze. It's your coat" Alex complained.

Gene smiled. "Yer, but you're the one who is upset. I don't need a coat...I'm a man."

"Nobody told me that!" she said sarcastically.

Before she could protest, he hoisted her in his arms again and marched out of CID.

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!!" she shouted, as she wriggled in his arms.

He grinned and held her tighter. "Seems like I've cheered you up already Bolls!" he said.

He looked down to see her glare at him. He winked and was halfway across the street by that time.

"Key is in my trouser pocket" she muttered, being too lazy to get it.

"Which side?"

"Right"

He reached into her trouser pocket (resisting the urge to grop her arse) and put it in the lock while still supporting her.

"How strong are you?!" she said amazed as he closed the door and started up the stairs.

He chuckled. "Very." He answered seriously.

He opened the door to the flat with ease and kicked it shut behind him as he walked over to the bedroom door. He lay her down carefully as he always did and leaned down to kiss her forehead as he always did. He had no idea if someone had asked him why he did that – just something that had grown on him?

But Alex grabbed his red tie and pulled him closer to meet her face.

"Thank you Gene" she whispered gratefully "For always being there for me."

"Don't turn all soppy on me Bolls." Gene joked "I might start feeling emotional."

"Very funny" she said sarcastically. She still hadn't let go of his tie and Gene was feeling very self-conscious. His face was ever so close to hers…

Alex hadn't really understood why she had grabbed his tie or why she felt so…weird. Her face, she felt, was becoming slightly pink and if she wasn't mistaken so was his.

The Gene Genie – blushing? CID would have a field day! She thought as she looked at his lips. They looked rough and thin as they were but to Alex they were…appealing.

Gene cleared his throat nervously. Alex jumped out of her senses and released her grip on his tie. It slid out of her grip easily and Gene felt himself perk up. Not now! He thought as he kissed her forehead as if nothing had happened.

"Night Bolls" he said.

"Night…Gene" she mumbled and smiled before she lay down and fell asleep. The last thing she heard was the flat door closing gently shut.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**This is a two-parter (so this is Chapter 10, Part 1)**

**and yes, Barbie Doll was here in the 1980s.**

* * *

**Closer Every Second**

**Chapter 10**

"So m'aame, will you be joining us in Luigi's tonight?" WPC Shaz Granger asked her superior officer, DI Alex Drake as she sat reading through a dull report at her desk.

The friendly DI looked up at her young colleague and smiled kindly at her but with slight confusion. "I've got a lot of paperwork to complete Shaz and I'm dragging behind as it is. So maybe not tonight. Sorry."

Shaz leaned towards her, not wanting their DCI who was still in his office to overhear. "Yer see, it's the guv's birthday tommorrow and we want to celebrate it for him."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?" she asked, almost to himself. Who would of guessed that the guv had the same birthday as hers!

"Yep, I'll come Shaz" she said quickly at her. Shaz smiled and exited CID. Alex sighed and put her head in her hands. Should she tell anybody that it was her birthday as well tomorrow? Nope, she won't. It was for the guv and the guv only. She wouldn't tell _anybody_.

Gene came out of his office then, turning its lights out and walked with his coat on towards his DI at her desk. "Come on Bolls. Time to go to beddy byes."

"You sound like my father." she muttered and grabbed her white jacket and put it on quickly. Gene watched her and then opened the door for her as she walked past him. They both walked out of CID together.

It was only six o'clock, Alex thought. _Time to get busy..._

"Guv, I'll join you in a minute." she said.

"Why?" he asked, stopping and looking at her.

"Personal Errand" she replied, not blowing her cover.

"If I have to ruddy come and rescue yer, then I'll have to kill yer Bolls." he gruffed. She smiled.

"I know Guv. Back in a minute" and she hurried off, her black boots clicking upon the pathment as she ran. Gene watched her for a moment before walking into Luigi's.

* * *

Alex hurried along the street to her favourite childhood shop. She always remembered this street. Her mother and father would always come here for birthday presents and cards as it was the best shop for it.

_Madame Shelly's Magical Wishes_, was the shop's name. She knew Gene would scoff at this but from memory came an opportunity.

She always used to wander around the shop when her mother or father would speak to Madame Shelly herself at the counter, letting her choose the gifts. And she had always admired a certain thing.

There was a golden compass which showed a sign of commitment; Madame Shelly had once spoken to her.

"_Careful Alexandra_" she had said with awe as she starred at it through the glass cabinet. "_That compass is a very old thing, older than my grandfather even. This is a gift that only colleagues would give each other, to show great respect to each other. So for example if you had a friend you worked with and he/she looked after you this would spell thank you very quickly. T'is a gift is most purest."_

This is how she knew that it would be perfect for Gene, even if he didn't know the meaning. She went over to the counter and saw the familiar sight of Madame Shelly. She looked up as she approached and beamed at her.

"How may I be of assistance?" she asked in that friendly tone. "Could I have the brass golden compass in cabinet 24B?" she asked.

Madame Shelly smiled wider as Alex continued speaking.

"He is a good friend of mine and he is a very good colleague of mine as well. He's looked after me and I need to re-pay him."

"Then you can have it for him" Madame Shelly said.

She got up, opened a drawer with the keys in and walked to the cabinet before reaching in and taking it off the shelf. She walked back to Alex at the counter (who had taken a card from the stand and placed it there as well) put it in an old compass case, wrapped both up in brown paper and handed it to Alex. She put the amounts in the till.

"£16.99 please, dear" Madame Shelly asked and Alex handed her the money.

"I've always hoped that someone like you would have purchased this" she sighed. "_T'is..."_

"_T'is a gift is most purest_" Alex finished for her. Madame Shelly looked up in pleasant surprise.

"Thank you and Good-Day Madame Shelly" Alex sighed happily.

"Good-Day!" she chimed.

Alex sighed at the happily memory and walked back to her flat and then downstairs to Luigi's.

* * *

The next day, Alex woke in a cheerful mood. She sang as she picked out her outfit, a dark red dress with leggings that went to her knees. She wore her black heels and her black cardigan as well.

"#Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday to mee…Happy birthday to mee...Happy birthday to mee!#" she sang softly as she twirled round in her kitchen.

She saw she had some post and picked it up. There was a birthday card from Evan. It read:

_To Alex._

_Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great day!_

_Love Evan _

Alex smiled and put it on the table and sorted breakfast out.

She breakfasted quickly and remembered to grab Gene's present and card in her handbag on her way to the station.

Walking into CID, she stored the present into her desk drawer. Smiling at Shaz as she walked past she went and knocked on Gene's door. She heard him grunt as an invitation and she opened the door.

The first thing she saw was Gene sitting in his chair looking pissed. Then she looked around the office and burst out laughing. It was covered in PINK flyers saying 'Happy Birthday!' It was a BARBIE DOLL'S birthday flyer.

"This lot are taking the bloody piss, Bolls!" Gene said, still annoyed. Alex threw him an amused look and went to the flyers. In one swift movement, she tore it down and scrunched it into a ball and threw it into the bin.

"Better guv?" she asked. He grinned. She took the card out of her pocket. "Though that doesn't stop me wishing you a happy birthday, guv."

And with that she dropped the card onto his desk and walked out of the office.

* * *

"Alex!" called Ray when Alex came out of the guv's office. She stopped and turned towards him. "What's up Ray?"

"That kid, the one who was found half dug up last month?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yer might not like this but another kid around about twelve has been found. Little girl. Says her name was Molly Drake. Do you know her?"

Alex screamed...and then collapsed.


End file.
